Because of you
by CyneCivetLeonhard
Summary: Masa lalu yang benar-benar tidak ingin ku ulangi ! Isi tidak sesuai summary, warning : AU, OOC, gaje, dll. Don't like ? Don't read ! Review please ?


SongFic SasuSaku.

Terinspirasi dari Lagu Kelly Clarkson - Because Of You...

Author : N.P.N-11CC

Genre : Romance / Angst

Rated : T

language : Indonesian

______________________________________________________________

Warning : jika nggak suka ama pairnya, jangan di baca !!! Dan saya nggak terima kritikan terhadap pair (jika kalian tidak menyukai pair yang saya pakai). AU And OOC (maybe) dan alur kecepetan, karena mengambil sesuai dengan vidio klip.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto (padahal Cyne ma Civet mo ngontrak tokohnya, tapi pas nyampe di rumah Kang Kishi bukannya dapat surat kontraknya malah dapat panci bolong*gaje*)

Songfic pertama by : Cyne Leonhard

Oke Saya nggak akan banyak bacot,, langsung aja !!!

Enjoy reading this Fanfic....

...

...

...

...

...

''APALAGI YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN ?!!'' Teriak seorang wanita muda di dapur rumahnya pada seorang pria yang kini ada di hadapannya.

''KAU TIDAK MENGERTI YANG SEBENARNYA TERJADI SAKURA !!!'' Kata pria yang ada di hadapan wanita -yang kita ketahui bernama Sakura- tadi berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu pada wanita yang nampaknya adalah istrinya tersebut.

''APA YANG TIDAK AKU MENGERTI SASUKE ??? AKU SANGAT MENGERTI YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN WANITA BERAMBUT MERAH ITU !!! DAN AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA !!! KAU KETERLALUAN !!! '' Kata Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke agar menjauh darinya, dan langsung keluar dari dapur yang tidak terlalu besar tersebut.

I will not make...

The same mistakes that you did...

I will not let myself...

Cause my heart so much misery...

I will not break...

The way you did you feel so hard...

I've learned the hard way...

To never let it get that far...

Sasuke awalnya terdiam, tapi ia memang benar-benar tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ia sudah berusaha menjelaskan pada Sakura, tapi Sakura tidak pernah mau mendengarkan alasannya. Sakura selalu bilang ia yang salah, padahal Karin -wanita berambut merah- itu yang secara tiba-tiba langsung memeluk dan mencium pipinya tanpa alasan, dan jujur Sasuke sendiri tidak menyukai wanita itu.

Tapi semua kata yang keluar dari mulut Sakura begitu menyakitkan baginya, mau tidak mau Sasuke sendiri terkuasai amarah. Ia pun keluar dari dapur tersebut dan mengambil sebuah pigura photo yang di letakkan di atas lemari kecil lalu segera mengejar Sakura yang sudah akan menaiki tangga.

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura untuk berbalik menghadap ke arah dirinya.

''Kau selalu saja tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasan ku !!!'' Kata Sasuke sedikit berteriak dan bersiap menghempaskan pigura photo itu ke lantai, Sakura memejamkan matanya...

...

...

...

...

Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun setelahnya. Ia membuka matanya, alangkah terkejutnya saat ia melihat gerakan Sasuke terhenti seolah-olah ia hanyalah patung pajangan.

''Sakura...''

Deg !

Sakura mendengar ada suara seorang anak kecil yang memanggilnya, suara yang begitu familiar dan pandangannya tiba-tiba teralih ke sebuah cermin besar seukuran badan yang menempel di dinding rumahnya.

Sakura menghampiri cermin tersebut, dia lebih terkejut lagi karna tiba - tiba dia melihat bayangan Sakura kecil -dirinya dulu- di dalam cermin tersebut, dan saat itu ia merasakan pegangan kecil di bahwa diri kecilnya yang memegang tangannya tersebut, membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di rumah tersebut. Ruang makan...

Because of you...

I will never stray too far from the sidewalk...

Because of you...

I learned to play on the safe side,

So I don't get hurt...

Because of you...

I find it hard to trust...

Not only me, But everyone around me...

Because of you... I'm afraid...

Dan di situ, ia bisa melihat dirinya saat kecil dulu yang saat itu telah selesai membuat hadiah untuk ayahnya dengan berupa kertas karton yang bertuliskan 'Happy Father Day, and I Love You Dad'. Sakura kecil tersebut lalu menyerahkan kertas itu pada ayahnya yang sedang sibuk di telfon.

Ayahnya menerima kertas tersebut dan melihatnya sesaat, Lalu menaruhnya di atas piring-piring kotor yang belum di cuci dan terus berbicara di telfon tanpa memberi komentar sedikitpun pada hadiah sang putri.

Sakura kecil yang kecewa pergi meninggalkan ayahnya di dapur dengan wajah sayu. Bagaimana tidak ? Saat kita telah bersusah payah membuat sesuatu untuk salah seorang yang kita sayangi -walaupun sesuatu itu sangatlah sederhana- dan setelah kita menyerahkan pada orang tersebut, berharap akan dapat respon positif tapi yang kita dapat bahkan bukan apa-apa, kecuali perasaan kecewa dan sedih...

Sakura melihat diri kecilnya yang kecewa tersebut dan turut bersedih atas terputarnya kembali memori menyakitkan itu. Ia menoleh ke arah diri kecilnya yang lain, yang sedang menggenggam tangannya saat ini dan mempererat pegangan tangannya.

...

...

...

I lose my way...

And it's not too long before you point it out...

I cannot cry...

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes...

I'm forced to fake, a smile, a laugh...

Everyday of my life...

My heart can't possibly break...

When it wasn't even whole to start with...

Kini suasana yang tadinya siang berganti menjadi malam, terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya duduk sendirian di meja makan dengan lampu yang remang-remang.

Yang di lakukan wanita tersebut hanyalah memandang keluar jendela untuk menatap buliran-buliran air hujan yang terus berjatuhan ke bawah.

Tak lama kemudian wanita itu bangkit berdiri dari kursi nya dan menuju ke ujung meja makan satunya yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah piring yang masih lengkap dengan makanan yang ada di atasnya.

Dia mengambil piring itu, membawanya ke westafel yang ada di dapurnya, lalu membuang makanan tersebut dan kembali ke ruang makan lalu menatap jendela yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Sakura sendiri yang berdiri dekat dengan lemari di dapur tersebut hanya menatap wanita itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak dan lalu ia kembali memandang Sakura kecil yang duduk di atas lemari kecil di samping Sakura yang ada di dapur tersebut.

Sakura kecil hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura sendiri tau mengapa diri kecilnya itu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, dan ia tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini... Kejadian yang lebih menyakitkan hatinya.

Because of you...

I will never stray too far from the sidewalk...

Because of you...

I learned to play on the safe side,

So I don't get hurt...

Because of you...

I find it hard to trust,

Not only me, But everyone around me...

Because of you...I'm afraid...

Keesokan paginya, Sakura kecil sudah berada di depan pintu kedua orangtuanya. Ia sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah lengkap sepertinya ia akan pergi ke sekolah. Sakura yang tadi duduk di kursi di samping kamar tersebut lalu melihat diri kecilnya lagi yang sedang memakai baju seragam tersebut.

Sakura menutup matanya, menaruh tangannya di dadanya. Hanya satu yang ia rasakan... Sakit. Dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu yang di tutup secara keras dan tiba-tiba, Sakura tau siapa yang melakukan itu.

Ibunya sendiri. Karena Sakura sendiri telah mengalami hal itu dan sekarang ia melihat masa lalunya. Ia tau Ibunya di dalam kamar sedang meneguk obat-obatan terlarang, saat melihat dirinya -saat kecil- Ibunya segera menghampiri pintu dan menutupnya kasar. Sakura sendiri tau Ibunya sedang menangis.

Diri kecilnya yang memang tak tau apa-apa hanya terkejut melihat reaksi Ibunya. Dia bisa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri seutuhnya, karena pintu kamar Ibu dan Ayahnya pada bagian luarnya adalah cermin besar seukuran pintu tersebut. Lalu Sakura kecil pergi dari depan kamar orangtua nya untuk pergi ke sekolah.

Sakura sendiri hanya terdiam, betapa sakit perasaannya saat ini. Memori yang memang dari dulu ingin di lupakannya sekarang terulang lagi di depan matanya sendiri... Seolah-olah takdir mempermainkan dirinya saat ini, mengingatkannya lagi pada suatu hal yang seharusnya ia lupakan.

Tapi ia mencoba berfikiran positif, mengapa ia kembali di perlihatkan masa-masa menyakitkannya ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang salah di dirinya hingga Tuhan menghukumnya seperti ini... Itu yang di fikirkan Sakura sekarang.

Ia beranjak dari kursi tersebut menuju tangga. Ternyata Sakura kecil yang membawanya kesini sekarang duduk sendirian di sana. Menatap ke depan.

''Sakit kan ?'' Katanya tetap memandang ke depan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

''Tentu, Dan aku tidak tau apa yang harus aku lakukan saat itu...'' Kata Sakura duduk di samping Sakura kecil.

''Dan kau akan lihat yang lebih sakit daripada ini.''

''Ya, aku tau...''

I watched you die, I heard you cry...

Every night in your sleep...

I was so young,

You should have known,

Better than to lean on me...

You never thought, Of enyone else,

You just saw your pain...

And now I cry, In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing...

Waktu berlalu cepat, itulah menurut Sakura. Ia melihat semua kejadian itu dengan waktu yang cepat, seolah takdir memang hanya ingin menunjukkan semua hal yang menyakitkan saja. Dan lagi-lagi Sakura tau apa yang akan terjadi...

Kini di ruang yang berisikan sofa serta meja di tengahnya itu, telah duduk ayah dan ibunya. Seperti membicarakan suatu hal, terdengar sang Ibu protes dengan segala tingkah suaminya itu.

Tapi bukannya memberi penjelasan ayah Sakura sendiri malah geram dengan istrinya yang dari tadi terus memprotesnya dengan ini dan itu.

Sakura menutup matanya dengan tangannya, dan benar saja...

''Brakkkk ! Prangggg !!''

Terdengar bunyi meja yang sengaja di banting dengan bunyi kaca pecah yang berasal dari vas bunga dan gelas yang ada di atas meja tersebut. Sakura tau itu adalah perbuatan ayahnya, membanting meja yang ada di antara ayah dan Ibunya.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah besar serta keras menaiki tangga yang kini Sakura dan Sakura kecil duduki sedari tadi. Lalu...

''Prannggggg !''

Terdengar suara pecahan benda kaca lagi, ternyata itu adalah Ibu Sakura yang melempar sesuatu, sepertinya vas bunga yang lain berukuran kecil ke arah ayah Sakura.

Tapi vas itu sama sekali tidak mengenai ayahnya, hanya mengenai tembok di belakang ayahnya.

...

...

...

''Apa yang kau fikirkan sekarang ?'' Tanya Sakura kecil yang menuntunnya tadi untuk kembali ke masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

''Tidak ada, bahkan aku tidak tau apa aku masih bisa berfikir di keadaan seperti sekarang.'' Jawab Sakura meneteskan air matanya.

''Ku harap kau mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga dari ini semua.'' Kata yang di ucapkan Sakura kecil sebelum ia pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di tangga itu, menangis sendirian. Menyelami setiap kepedihan yang ada pada dirinya. Menyelaminya tanpa ingin pergi ke dasar dari lautan kesedihannya.

Ia ingin keluar dari lautan tersebut, tapi ia telah tenggelam. Tenggelam lebih dalam hingga akhirnya ia menyentuh dasar yang tidak diinginkannya...

Because of you...

I will never stray too far from the sidewalk...

Because of you...

I learned to play on the safe side,

So I don't get hurt...

Pagi kini telah datang. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya, menuju pintu rumah dan berdiri di samping pintu rumah tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian ia melihat ayahnya membawa tiga koper besar ke depan pintu tersebut. Menaruh satu koper tetap di dalam, dan membawa dua kopernya yang lain keluar rumah. Lalu Sakura melihat diri kecilnya (bukan diri kecil Sakura yang membawa Sakura ke masa lalunya) mengangkat satu koper yang belum di angkat ayahnya lalu membantu mengangkatnya keluar rumah.

Sakura hanya mengekor dari belakang, melihat Sakura kecil tersebut kini telah sampai di hadapan ayahnya yang memasukkan dua koper sebelumnya ke dalam bagasi mobil.

Ayahnya mencoba mengambil koper yang di bawa Sakura kecil tadi. Tapi nampaknya Sakura kecil tak rela melepaskannya, geram dengan hal itu ayahnya mengambil secara paksa dan menyingkirkan tangan Sakura kecil dari koper tersebut.

Setelah itu ayahnya masuk ke dalam mobil dan memundurkan mobilnya, ya... Ia pergi dari rumah itu.

Because of you...

I tried my hardest just to forget everything...

Sakura kecil berusaha mengejar mobil ayahnya, walaupun ia tau itu sia-sia.

Sakit. Sangat Sakit. Sakura sendiri lagi-lagi hanya bisa terdiam. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang kearah Sasuke -suaminya- dan Hikari -putri kecilnya-.

Because of you...

I don't know how to let anyone else in...

Sakura berlari memasuki rumahnya dan segera pergi ke cermin tempat di mana ia di bawa oleh diri kecilnya untuk mengunjungi masa lalu pahitnya.

''Perbaikilah masamu sendiri... Jangan kau biarkan kesalahan yang dulu di buat oleh mereka kembali kau ulangi...'' Diri kecilnya berkata sebelum Sakura kembali ke masanya.

Because of you...

I'm ashamed of my life, Because it's empty...

Dan Sakura kembali ke masanya. Menghampiri Sasuke yang masih diam, tanpa bergerak bahkan mungkin tidak bernafas.

Dan Sakura mengalihkan matanya untuk memandang pigura photo yang akan di lemparkan Sasuke tadi,

Because of you...

I'm.... Afraid....

Because of you.....

Sakura meraih pigura tersebut. Pigura dengan di dalamnya photo keluarganya sekarang, siapa lagi jika bukan Ia, Sasuke, dan anaknya. Anak perempuan yang cantik. Lalu ia alihkan lagi pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

Di peluknya suami yang sangat ia cintai tersebut. Dan semuanya kembali bergerak seperti semula.

''Maafkan aku, Sasuke...'' Kata Sakura dengan nada menyesal dan semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Menyadari itu, Sasuke membalas pelukkan Sakura. Keheningan tercipta di antara keduanya, keduanya terlalu larut dalam suasana.

''Ibu, Ayah...''

Terdengar suara imut nan lembut memecahkan keheningan antara Sakura dan Sasuke yang saat itu larut dalam suasana.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke menoleh kearah anak perempuan kecil berambut hitam seperti Sasuke dan mempunyai mata berwarna hijau emerald seperti Sakura, sedang memeluk bonekanya.

Sakura serta Sasuke tersenyum dan menghampiri bidadari kecil mereka. Lalu Sasuke menggendongnya, dan memeluk Istri serta anaknya tersebut.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Cinta...

Sulit untuk di mengerti...

Tapi karena hal itu jualah, hidup bisa lebih bermakna...

Cinta tak butuh keromantisan...

Tapi cinta hanya butuh pengertian dan kesetiaan...

Mengerti dan setia karena cinta...

Jangan ulangi kesalahan yang pernah terjadi...

Dan jangan pernah mencoba untuk menghindar...

Tapi cobalah untuk mengubah kesalahan itu...

Katakan padanya...

Karena kau, aku bisa merasakan indahnya sesuatu yang tak pernah ku bayangkan...

...

...

...

...

...

~*~*~*~*~ END ~*~*~*~*~

A/N : hyaaaa !!! Akhirnya selesai,,,

huoooo oh iya ada sedikit penjelasan tentang Sakura kecil...

Sakura kecil yang membawa Sakura ke masa lalunya berbeda dengan Sakura kecil yang ada di masa itu...

Istilahnya... Sakura dan Sakura kecil yang membawanya, menonton kejadian Sakura di masa lalu, jadi mereka berdua tidak terlihat...

Begituuu...

Harap di mengerti semua....

Akhir kata Cyne mengucapkan terima Kasih,,,

and Mind to review ????? :)))


End file.
